


The demon pirate

by kvank



Category: One Piece
Genre: Akuma no Mi | Devil Fruit, Attempt at Humor, Ex Slave, Gen, bad written fights, demon devil fruit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:07:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29941467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kvank/pseuds/kvank
Summary: an obscure little island gets a visit from the strawhats but turns out it has a problem... a big, red, strong and demonic problem
Kudos: 1





	1. The island with a dead forest

It was a seemingly normal day for the island Shindamori, the villagers doing there usual business like tending to their crops, helping eachother out, tending to their crops, fishing and tending to their crops some more. It’s not like they could do much else anyway, the island is relatively small and with the state of the forest, the villagers don’t dare to expand.

However the normal day would quickly get interupted as the village gathered at the dock, a ship was on the horizon, a pirate ship...... with a friendly lion as the head.

”LAND HOOO!!~~” A shout came from the enthustiastic captain as the crew prepared, everyone having a certain role of what to do. It went quickly and as soon as they docked they had already begun easing the minds of the villagers with wondering questions of if they had food from who we know as Sanji or materials from Franky. And with that most of the village dispersed realising there was probably nothing to worry about.

The day was however not going to return to normal as Luffy suddenly asked.  
”is there something worth adventuring for in that big forest?”  
A villager answered with a gulp ”It’s practically hunted to death.”  
”By the demon.” Continued a grumpy looking old man who was presumably the elder, after a short tension filled pause.  
”Demon?” Came a choir of 10 questions with varying feelings towards the idea of a demon.  
”Yes, demon, It’s a simple story really. In the dead of night a small row boat had crashed into our shore, footsteps around the village revealed it’s occupant stole some food before making it’s way into the forest. As months went by an odd mix off a human and guttural like roar was occasionally heard and the forests animals steadily dissapear, presumably that damn thing is hunting it all to extinction. Someone claimed they saw a red hulking form right at the edge of the forest before it quickly ran away not too long ago. which concludes why we think something like a demon is killing this islands animals.”

Before anything could be said Luffy ran straight towards the forest with glee and a shout of ”let’s see if they wanna be my nakama!” after a second of confusion the crew suddenly jumped to life chasing after their captain with some scornful glares and some laughter alike.


	2. Demonic strength

Luffy had finally calmed down enough for the entire crew to casually walk around instead of running and for Nami to grind her fist into her captains head for running ahead without any regard of the others opinion... like usual.

They all walked around without much success of finding anything but the occasional carcass, which that was expected after what they heared from the village. Suddenly however a low deep growling noise was heared beside them acompanied by a pair of glaring sharp eyes.  
”JOIN MY CREW!” shouted Luffy instantly.  
”SHUT IT, YOU IDIO-” the crews shout was interuppted as the more experienced on observation haki crew members jumped into action blocking the demons quick and sudden swing from harming anyone, they pushed it back and everyone quickly dispersed as orders came with an ”SPREAD OUT!!” opting for a strategy of taking it down from a distance with numbers.

The quick swing earlier wasn’t just for show however as the demon was in nearly an instant chasing after the closest. Which happened to be franky who had unfortunately turned around to run, exposing his uncyborgified back and with a tackle and swing combo took him out just like that, proving the demon to be insanely powerful. ”FRANKY!” the crew shouted out and retaliated with some of their stronger moves to chase it away from their friend. It was a direct hit and shock filled them as the demon after landing from the slight launch into the sky, ran away with terror on it’s face.

Luffy, Sanji and Zoro like the demons they themselves seemingly are, chased after it to try and finish it realizing it might be a glass cannon. While the rest stayed to tend to franky who was now up, not having taken a too rough hit. ”This is very odd, too be strong enough to take someone out in one hit yet scared enough of getting hurt to run after one hit, the power is so unbalanced in favor of power and speed.” commented Robin.  
”YEAH! my back hurts like hell and i was out like a light from one hit.” Said Franky  
”Alright! that should do it, just rest up and you’ll be your super self in no time” came from Chopper.  
”HEY that’s my thing, sure it’s about me but don’t do my thing!” said Franky and joined the rest of the crews playful laughter.

—

The monster trio was almost losing in speed despite Sanji doing skywalk and Luffy being in gear 2 leaving Zoro in the dust. The monster realising it’s being gained on suddenly grabbed a tree and chucked it at the both airborn guys, however they dodged and because of this and the demon stopping to throw the tree they quickly got right in it’s face both delivering a solid hit. It whined in pain but swung back punching luffy and despite his rubberyness he was still sent flying, now with Luffy temporarily gone and Zoro probably lost Sanji let out a sigh and decided to crank it up a notch with ”Diable jambe!”, the demon took on a worried look for a small second before returning it’s face to a glare and stood on it’s on hits hind legs.

Sanji saw that it’s stature was starting too shrink and it’s limbs changed to a more human look.  
”A zoan?” he said under his breath before quickly realising it would be bad to let it transform into a hybrid version, a quick kick to it’s abdomen sent it flying while it was occupied with tranforming, the demon stopped a few meters away and Sanji looked at before his jaw suddenly hit the floor. However he had no time to do anything more as he suddenly heared. 

”JET ROCKET!!!!” as he saw his captain whoosh past him at an insane speed the force of the wind alone, pushing him to the side.  
”LUFFY, STOP!” he shouted as he ran after them  
”IT’S A WOMAN!” came out of both their mouths, Luffy’s with shock and sanji with his usual lovestruck voice.


	3. Oh dear

She was knocked out, the theory of the now confirmed lady being a glass cannon was true, Sanji swiftly picked her up and ran back to where the rest of the crew were. Luffys and Sanjis gazes studied her.... 

”She seems young.”  
”Yeah looks like late teens, she seems slightly malnourished too”  
”Her clothes are tattered.”  
”Probably from going in and out of transformation and not changing into any other clothing.” it went on like this for a while, the two sharing what they observed with eachother until they made it back to the rest of the crew.

”OOOOY! we beat her!” Luffy shouted causing them all to look up.  
”Her?” they put her down and Chopper immediatly went too work seeing cuts and bruises old and new alike scattered here and there.  
”yes, her” answered Luffy.  
”she looks young, amazing what strenght she had transformed, is she a zoan?” asked Franky.  
”Probably though we can only know when she’s awake i guess.” answered Sanji while a few of the crew gave a affirmative hum.  
After Chopper did a quick fix up with what he could do right there they all went back to ’Thousand sunny’ to do it properly.

—

Chopper ordered everyone to let him do his thing in peace, Sanji went to the kitchen to whip up a meal for for the crew plus one, while the others played or went to tell the village why they suddenly ran through with some random girl.

”The demon was a young girl?”  
”yes in case you don’t know there’s this thing called devil fruits” Nami answered as she pointed to robin who summoned some hands, Luffy who pulled his cheeks really far and brook who exsisted and said ”these three have each eaten one as well and has different abilities because of it, I suspect she probably ate something akin to an ’oni oni no mi’ giving her the ability to transform into a demon.”  
”... that would make sense as to why the footprints left were on the smaller size while the demon claimed to be seen was big.” grumbled the elder. ”May i speak to her?”  
”Well she’s out cold and our doctor is taking care of her right now, but when she wakes up we hope to talk to her as well, so we’ll see when she awakens.

Sanji however called the crew over with ”SHE’S AWAKE AND STRUGGLING!”

Luffy rushed over in an instant and while luckily Chopper had some seastone cuffs in his room for if they needed to supress someone with devil fruit powers, Luffy still calmed her down with a small blast of conquerors haki to stop her struggling.

now with everyone plus the village elder in the little mini hospital, Luffy quickly jumped in with ”BECOME MY NAKA-AAAAH!” but got interupted with a punch from Usopp and Nami.  
Nami took the initiative after stopping Luffy ”What’s your devil fruit and how are you so strong”  
”i got forcefed the ’oni oni no mi’ and im not really that strong myself... it’s the devil fruit”  
”forcefed! who made you eat it and why?”  
”...” no answer.

”W-what’s you name?” Asked Usopp in hopes of asking more gentle questions first instead.  
”I don’t have one anymore” came an eerie response after a short pause.  
”What do you mean?”  
”...” no answer, again.

Now the elder took the opportunity ”why did you steal and then run, we don’t bite we could’ve helped you?”  
there was a long defeaning pause as the young girl curled up ”I don’t trust anyone.” came a quiet response.  
”why?”  
”...” she was hesitating greatly.

”We can’t help if you don’t answer.”  
”i’m an escaped slave.” she answered while grinding her teeth in sad rage at the memory, everyone got quiet at that...  
Sanji came in with a plate of food causing Luffy to rush into the kitchen with realisation ”for you my young lovely.”

everyone decided to leave the girl alone except Chopper who still looked over any potential wounds on her some more.  
”Man that’s heavy.”  
”i guess her being an ex-slave explains the other cryptic answers”  
”... yeah”

Luffy was quiet like he usually was when things got serious, before suddenly standing up rushing into Choppers room, Chopper entered the kitchen after a short while saying Luffy told him to leave him and her alone for a moment shocking some into wondering what he wanted to talk to her about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tbh i have no clue where to take it at this point, i’ll keep working on it of course but i decided to just post what i had so far


End file.
